Quick connect-disconnect couplings for fluid lines have been known and used for many years. When used properly, those quick connect-disconnect couplings are very useful and desirable. However, if those quick connect-disconnect couplings were to be used carelessly or in a mischievous manner, they could injure the users thereof, could injure nearby persons, or could injure nearby objects.